fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mix-or-Treat/Alternative version
An alternative version of Mix-or-Treat appeared. Story A knock was heard at the door as someone opened it, only to see four Sheet ghosts (one covered in slime and wearing a green cap, one covered in icy frost and wearing a witch's hat, one covered in dirt and wearing fake metal claws under the sleeves and one covered in blood and holding a scythe). Ghosts: BOO! The person who had opened the door and was spooked is... it was Summer Penguin Summer: Oh my god, you guys might be ghosts for Halloween! Very spooky! The slimy ghost w/ the baseball cap: Thanks, Summer. The ghosts lifted up their sheets to reveal themselves to be Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo. Booger: So, do you like our costumes or what? Scrud: Yeah, we made them ourselves. Zabo: We're spooky ghosts. Blip: It was Booger's idea. As Jerrica came next to Summer Jerrica: Nice costumes. Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo: Thanks. (lifted their ghost sheets down) Saki (off-screen): I'm coming. Saki arrives, dressed as a Gothic Victorian vampire as his sisters, Sakura the 2nd/S2 (as a ghost girl), Inferna (as a witch), Lunkelle (as a weeping ice angel), Bubbly (as a Frankenstein-esque fairy girl) and Telly (as a pumpkin), and cousins, Galaxine (as a space witch), Zorch Jr (as a ghost in chains) and Speed (as a Gothic Lolita fairy princess) came along with him. Inferna: Happy Halloween! Booger: Wow, everyone's here! Kermit: Hi, Saki! What are you doing? Kermit, who was a skeleton pirate and Maggpi, who was a cat, were there to say hello to Saki. Jamzy (off-screen): Don't forget me. Jamzy, dressed as a Gothic punk-rock vampire, came out from the ceiling and hissed as if he was a real vampire. Princess (as a Gothic Victorian princess): (arrives) Oh, grow up, Jamzy. Duchess (as a Gothic Victorian princess): (arrives) Yeah, Jamzy, we're not scared. Jamzy: Oh, you will be, ladies. You will be. Booger: You know, Jamzy should be the one who’s a vampire, not Saki. He should get double fangs! Jamzy: Really? Booger places the fangs Saki was wearing onto Jamzy. Jamzy: Bla bla bla! Saki screams. Albamix (as a dark angel), Dia (as a diamond princess), Sugor-Spice (in Sugor mode) (as a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde-esque Victorian gentleman), Balleona (as a dead ballerina), Tapsy (as a punk incubus), Trumpsy (as a Gothic punk fairy) and Phosphee (as a tiny creepy clown) arrived Albamix and Dia: Don't forget about us! Balleona: I'm cute and scary at the same time. Phosphee: Peep! Saki: Yeah, I'll never get away with this! Saki runs. Maggpi: Let me guess, the little Nindjas are coming and one of them is dressed as a Gothic Japanese queen. Jamzy: How do you know? Maggpi: I can see them coming. Suddenly, Kyuubi (as a Gothic Japanese queen), Ryuno (as a witch) and Kimino (as a black kitten) arrived while Ryuno and Kimino are excited while Kyuubi is calm. Kyuubi: Greetings, all of you. (notices Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo in their costumes) Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo: Boo. Kyuubi: (screams) GHOSTS! Jamzy: Sheesh, I almost forget that Kyuubi has phasmophobia. S2: Well at least she didn't notice my- Kyuubi stares at S2 and Zorch Jr in their costumes and screams. S2: (worried) I guess I spoke. Zorch Jr: You think? Booger: Kyuubi, it's only us. (as he, Scrud, Blip and Zabo lifted up their sheets to reveal themselves) Kyuubi: (confused) Booger? What the? Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo put the sheets back down as Telly giggles. Jamzy: Okay, raise your hand. Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Kermit, Maggpi, S2, Inferna, Lunkelle, Bubbly, Telly, Galaxine, Zorch Jr, Speed, Princess, Duchess, Sugor, Dia, Albamix, Phosphee, Balleona, Kyuubi, Ryuno and Kimino raised their hands, meaning that there are all but two wearing Halloween costumes. As a chainsaw was the first one came as a Yurei ghost of Japan. Kyuubi screamed upon seeing the chainsaw in his costume. Inferna: Silly Kyuubi, it's only the chainsaw. Chainsaw: Yeah, my mom bought this costume for me. Kyuubi: I know, but I'm still afraid of ghosts. I'm not being offensive, I'm just being honest. Maggpi: Guys, there are only two people in this area that aren't wearing Halloween costumes. Raise your hand. as some of the kids raised the was few of them Maggpi: So, there are two of them, Summer and Jerrica. Summer: Even though, I actually dress up. Balleona: Oh my. Inferna: Summer and Jerrica need Halloween costumes. Jerrica: I'll get a costume and get dressed. Booger: So, Jerrica, what are you gonna be for Halloween? Jerrica: I'll just be a black angel for Halloween, because I like black angels. Galaxine: What about Summer? Summer: I'll just be a ghost in chains for Halloween, because I like ghosts. Kyuubi screams. Jerrica: I knew I would scare someone. Kyuubi: (scolding) Not you, Jerrica! I was scared by Summer and her ghost costume! (referring to Summer) Kyuubi was right, Summer is dressed as a ghost in chains. Summer: (to Kyuubi) I'm sorry for scaring you, Kyuubi. I just wanted to be a ghost. Kyuubi: (annoyed) It's fine. Maggpi: Anything to make sure we have a happy Halloween! (winks) Just then, Miss Piggy, who is dressed as a ghost in chains, came out of nowhere. Miss Piggy: BOO! The kids screamed and ran out. Miss Piggy: (laughs) HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Notes Saki was originally going to say there are two of them but he was not there, so Wizzy Summer changed it to Maggpi saying it. Category:2020 Releases Category:Stories about ghosts Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network